


Into the woods I ran

by chirrpy



Series: Into the Woods they ran [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: I have no idea why it says it's completed I am new on here so I dunno how to change that, M/M, Multi, Other, basically a bit of a fairy tale Au and it's gonna be huge, it's not completed yet QwQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirrpy/pseuds/chirrpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot before smut uvu</p><p>It's been a rule since he could remember. He was not allowed to step on the path that leaded out of the woods. It was a rule, a law he could never break. Wolves and Humans didn't really get along that well. So they decided on this pact. Well it wasn't Tobio who broke the rule.</p><p>Wolf!Kageyama meets HuntersSon!Hinata and somehow a strange MagicalCat!Kenma plays a role in this too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods I ran

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had this idea since I joined the Haikyuu fandom like wow, Red riding hood au with a wolf Kags and a Human Hinata, that's bond to be angsty and really good of a plot. And here we are, ahahaha  
> Well first it's just a project that is still in the beginning and I might drop it if it doesn't get too good reviews so yeah, enjoy for now!  
> \---  
> First chapter is not fully betaed I am sorry

**Chapter Zero - At the very Begining**

 

The first time Tobio had opened his eyes, made his first breath, there was something in the air, that he couldn't understand to that day. And even today he couldn't really grasp what it was. It was like thin air, a little foggy and mysterious as it clouded a memory. But it was definitely something of importance. Because even if he himself could never really recall it, so had his pack member, the probably future Alpha of the pack, Oikawa Tooru, definitely changed that day. He couldn't tell. For him it had always been this scene. It had always been the same, those cold eyes, that unpleased huff into his direction, this agressive behaviour. And even though there was another wolf, Iwaizumi Hajime, who usually brought Oikawa back to his senses, even Iwaizumi could not lie that there was this strange kind of wall between them. Almost as if Tobio wasn't meant to be there.

The moment Kageyama Tobio was born, suddenly the pack had two inheriter for the position as an Alpha. It was a kind of aura that he brought with himself, something he could never grasp fully, but the adults could. Oikawa, who until this moment had been quite happy to get another member for the pack had frozen and changed. Because of a scent, a foggy vision, something that wasn't quite of definite form. Because suddenly, he was feeling threatened. Even though  some years layed between the newborn pupp and the younger wolves, even though the time of a _"shift"_ lay between them Oikawa couldn't help but feel threatened to the very bone. As if his life, his worth, was decided through this newborn pupp.

A wolf. Something close to a human and yet so far away from it. A monster able to change it's original half human shape into the form of a wild big wolf. Young wolfs couldn't easily _"shift"_. For their first years in the pack they were protected and looked after, because they could not _shift_. They stayed in their half human like form, only covered by several thick inches of furr and holding the ears and tail of a wolf. Only with age the hands and legs turned claw like and sharp, which made _shifting_ easier for them. It was all a matter of time. Time that Tobio had and Oikawa didn't.

By now Tobio was around the human age of 10. And with each day he grew older. Oikawa knew that too. The closer Tobio came to his ability of _shifting_ into a wolf the more the older one was threatened. Once again alone this fact had led to another big argument between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The wolfs had _shifted_ from their half human form into beasts and leaped at each other, fangs fletched, not to hurt but to show how serious they were. The dark furred little pupp had left. All to well he knew that they would probably get him hurt if he stayed there. Since that one time when Oikawa almost had sprung at the young pupp. Iwaizumi had just gone inbetween on time and of course Tobio had noticed the bruises and wounds later. It had been their worst fight, he knew it. He had heared it.

It was a bright day, but thanks to the thick branches of the trees most of it didn't come through. It was absolutely silent in the woods as Tobio wandered further away down the hill towards the path that led through the woods. A peaceful and very calm scenery, far off of his pack, that was usually, lively and wild. As long as he didn't get seen it should be fine playing around there, right? After all his both older brothers were seemingly busy with snarling and growling at each other. His feet carrying him further the young wolf pupp saw the branches of the trees letting through more and more light of the sun and he hissed, being used to the neverending rather dark surroundings of the thicker inner woods. Neitherless he went on before he decided he was far enough down the hill. Looking around he saw a little hedgehog sitting near a tree seemingly eating something. Slowly approuching the little hedgehog he stroked a bit tentative in the flood of the spikes. The hedgehog, rather surprised wiggled a bit around before it looked at Kageyama. Oh he knew who that hedgehog was.

"Hi, Moniwa." the young wolf said in a fairly hearable tone just watching the little guy for a while before he saw the little guy turning into a ball. Moniwa was a nice little Hedgie. Since it became a rather daily occurance of Iwaizumi and Oikawa fighting he came down the hill more often and one day had befriended the hedgehog. And sometimes Moniwa allowed Kageyama to play with him as he turned round. It was not the most comfortable of games but it brought a nice feeling to the wolf.

 

With a bit of a louder yelp Kageyama felt how the spikes digged into his hand and he accidentally let the hedgehog fall to the ground, spikes piercing through some leaves and actually rolling down the rest of the hill into the direction of the path. _Shit_! Quickly running after the little guy, Tobio almost stumbled, slithering down the ground that went downwards and just catching the hedgehog before he completely left the woods ground.

"Moniwa, I am sorry, are you okay?" The hedgehog squeaked as if it was about to puke but it derolled itself and was glad to be set back to the ground.

And sudenly Kageyama felt light blinding him.

Rushing, bright sunlight hit his eyes as if suddenly the protecting shield of the branches had vanished. He had to squint, blinking several times before he saw wings. Black big wings. _A crow?_

He blinked again. No it wasn't black. It was actually red, but those were wings right?

_A Fire bird?_

Just when his eyes softly got used to the blinding light the branches had seemingly moved back to their protective position.

What the little wolf saw was definitely the burning colour of bright red. Warmer and brighter than blood but darker than the shades of leave in autmn. What was this colour? He never saw it.

"Yosh! I finally got my Volleyball back! But this tree sure was high, I am happy I didn't sprain my ankle when I jumped down from it."

Whoever it was who now stood with their back to the wolf, they didn't seem to be a bird. Tilting his head the young pupp blinked again to moisturize his eyes but didn't dare to come closer.

And with a rushing motion whoever it was turned around. Their wings-... or whatever he had, was swinging in a circling motion around him to his back and a sort of furr slipped from his head revealing brightly orange hair, fluffy like Kageyamas own furr or maybe even the one of Oikawa. Staring at the creature he tilted his head further. Whatever they were covered with, it didn't really seem to be furr. In fact, they only seemed to have furr on their head. Which was weird. Didn't they get cold like that?

Until a single word flashed through his mind.

_Human._

Just then he looked around, with his eyes, head not turning much, to recognize that he was at the very edge of their teritory. This... could very much be a human. The wolf didn't even get any time to react properly, everything happening in the mere span of maybe several seconds, before he saw the whole mien of the other creature turning-... sun like. Or more like a nightsky full of sparkling stars. It was creepy.

"A wolf! A real wolf! How cool!" _Cool?_ Shouldn't humans fear them? Was it because he was still young? Was that why he wasn't taken for real?!

"What's your name? Do you understand me? Do you live here? You seem small, how old are you?!" The flood of questions made Tobio uncomfortable and the unconscious soft wagging of his tail died out quickly. When had it started in the very first place?

"Shut up! And calm down!" That's what he was supposed to say, right? Whenever Oikawa seemed to lose himself in something, that was what Iwaizumi said.

A pause entered as both just stared at each other and suddenly the humans mien changed into something close to annoyance.

"You are so uncute."

"Shut up dumbass!" Tobios natural reaction just seemed to annoy the human further, but that was all he knew. He was bad with interacting and the only wolf he could learn it from was Iwaizumi, who didn't act awkwardly secretive towards him.

The human made a pouting face, one the wolf was used to see on Oikawas face.

"Why is the first wolf I meet, such an uncute-"

"Hinata!"

Eyes going wide and ears, immideatly folding back, Kageyamas muscles worked by themselves. In the single moment that the human turned back he ran for it, silent to not leave a trace. 

Right. Humans were their enemies. Humans killed wolves. And yet it had seemed as if the other didn't intend on hurting him. This human had seemed harmless and-... young. Maybe a bit older than him, and whatever had covored the human had this unforgeting bright red colour. A strange colour he had never seen. A sight he probably wouldn't ever forget. 

* * *

 

"Ah... He ran off." Hinata mumbled softly looking after the wolf who had just run away from him, the moment he heared someone call his name. Hinata couldn't even ask for the others name. He was sure the wolf had one. Than again, he never thought wolfs could actually be this grumpy and mean.

What's his problem?!

Still with a pouting mien, he didn't properly hear how footsteps came closer in a rather fast motion. Eventually though he turned around to face the two that had approuched him.

"We told you not to wander off, Hinata! If the chief finds out we're dead meat!"

"Not to mention if something happened to you!"

"I am sorry Nishinoya-san... and Tanaka-san."

Together the three male made their way back towards the village, always keeping their feet on the path, while the orangehaired boys head turned back ever so subtle, as if he thought of seeing the little wolfboy once again.

Hinata Shouyou lived in the small village close to the woods, a little gathering of people witht their houses, living peacefully together. Shouyou lived together with a Huntsman family that took him in when he was still a little boy and lost his parents. Since that day, his little baby sister and him lived with the chief, Sawamura Daichi, the head huntsman who was responsible for keeping the wolf packs under control and at their side of the woods. Even though the village only could use a quarter of the whole space of the woods it was enough for them to live. All they had to be sure of was that the wolfs would not cross their territory. If they ever did it would end in a bloody mess. Literally. 

Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke were both Huntsman and training and usually patroled the path up and down sometimes taking Hinata with them. Just last year the boys had gotten their sunshine a cloak with a hood, in a bright red, thick and yet light enough that the boy could jump around in it. It was almost as if Hinata was just as much of a princess to the village as his little sister was. His bright smile, his absolutely sunshiney personality- the huntsmen had sworn to protect the young boy from any harm.

As the three came back Daichi greeted them cheerfully and asked how their patrol went. Hinata didn't mention the young wolf he had seen and just said he had been happy he managed to climb up a tree to get his ball back.

"But you really need to be a bit more careful, Hinata. Randomly climbing on trees is very dangerous, especially in the woods."

"I knooow." The little orangehaired said almost sulking and only received a sigh in answer.

"I have still to discuss some things with Tanaka and Noya, so you can play outside the house a bit."

"Allright!" The boy chirped out with his light voice before turning around to leave the wooden house once again. It was still really sunny and warm, but about this time probably everyone was busy working. And when the sun set he had to return inside anyway.

Suddenly the face of the young wolf flashed in his mind.

Wolfs...

Hinata didn't know too much about them. Daichi didn't want to talk about it most of the time. All he knew were the scary stories he heared from Tanaka and Noya, about people being completely torn in two by wolves. But somehow...

"He looked little..." Shouyou mused to himself before looking around. Usually he wasn't looked overt when he played outside. There was no reason, he wasn't a troublemaker and he stayed close to the house, so why have someone continuily watch over him if he seemed to be responsible all by himself? And that was what he would take advantage of now. He walked the path a lot with the others so he knew the way pretty well. And as long as he made sure he would be home by the beginning of the night, nobody would find out. As long as he didn't leave the path too much he would be fine, right?

He just wanted to see the wolf again. Just to make sure he hadn't dreamed it all.

* * *

 

By the time Tobio had returned to the pack, the fight of his brothers had calmed down and Oikawa sat in his wolf form pouting at the side, as if he wanted to give Iwaizumi the silent treatment. Which he obviously didn't care about. He was much happier to see that his little pup brother was back.

"Sorry again for this, Kageyama." He said rubbing tghe back of his head. There was still a wound on his arm and Tobio saw it, even if the older tried not to show it off. Something was always left on Hajimes body, a bruise, a wound, and even if Oikawa apologized after, Iwaizumi waving it off with a soft "it's fine", it left scars most of the time.  Iwaizumi wasn't weak, by all means, but he rather took in the agression of others, putting up a proper fight than to let there be a tensioning air inside of the pack. 

Tobio shook his head before he paused and looked up to Iwaizumi.

"Did you ever see a human? You never tell me about them." Hajime froze. There was something close to shock in his eyes before he moved again and sat down in front of the little pupp. That was right, it was time to tell the little wolf about the balance of these woods.

"A long time ago, we were humans just like those that you hear off. But we changed. We got the incredible ability to turn into wolves. The other humans got scared of us and casted us out into these woods. You know the edge of the territory, that it's a path that leads through the woods. And you know that we and the cats don't get along well. The cats once were those who put magic on us and therefore we were casted out. But it's so so long ago that we don't even remember how it is to be human. We just stay more wolves because it's a better life. Humans are dirty and dark, all they seek for is control and unity. Not a family. They are scary and dangerous. So if you ever see one, just run away. Don't let them see you. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."

Tobio didn't understand. The human he had met didn't seem like that the least. By now Oikawas gaze has shifted towards the two and he listened closely to Hajimes words only remembering too well how their own last esperience with humans ended.

"Kageyama, if you manage to shift one day then you will be able to defend yourself. But not now. We've lived a bit longer, we learned from the older and they learned from their elder, so nobody of us makes the mistakes they did. We tried to live with the humans and we were threatened, almost killed. Don't think of them as anything close to us. We are entirely different. And we are enemies. Keep that in mind Kageyama." The last bit of his speech had something bitter to it. Tobio understood that there had something happened and that probably Iwaizumi was right but-...

This human had acted so different to what he had always heared.

Tobio nodded at the words, feeling that the older wolf wanted any sign of approve or understanding of his words. 

"Good. Now that this is cleared-"

He paused, and Kageyamas ears imedeatly perked up as he heared the silent voice of someone crying. It was as if he had heared this voice before.

In a mere second Oikawa was in his standing form close to Hajime.

"It's a child, but it's way too close. Guess it got lost."

"Whatever, we can't tolerate a human in our territory."

"I see that the same as you, Iwa-chan."

 

> _"A wolf! A real wolf! How cool!"_

_They will kill him!_

"Wait!" Reflexively having called out to his brothers that were about to shift and run away, he suddenly hesitated. Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned around, the brownhaired highering a brow as if he was waiting for the little pupp to continue.

"I-... I want to do it. I want to kill the human."

Hajime burst into laughing while Oikawa just huffed displeased.

"You are still just a pupp, stop saying some stupid nonesense-"

"Oh come on Oikawa! He almost managed to shift and even got himself a rabbit, how much of a threat could a human child be?"

The both elder wolves stared at each other for a while before Oikawa seemed to give up with a loud displeased noise. The older blackhaired stroked over Kageyamas head.

"But be quick. The more this child cries the more the humans might notice it in the end."

Kageyama noded only and ran forward soon managing to at least shift his back legs into something wolflike as he ran further towards the crying he was hearing.

* * *

 

Faster, faster, further, he was near, he could smell human, it was just ahead-

Tobio imideatly stopped once a simple red colour flashed before his eyes. The same red he had seen already some hours before. This unforgetful red...

Kageyama had stopped right behind a strange coverage of red and carefully walked around the figure, ready to leap at it's throat at any moment. As he came to the front of the creature he saw someone holding their face with their hands and he could see a familiar spark of orange.

By now, he had already waited too long to kill the other.

The creature highered his face and seemed  just now to realize someone was there with him. His eyes were swollen red, nose dripping and-... something liquid was leaving his eyes. Now that both looked at each other there was no doubt anymore. This was the human from before.

Hinata stroked with the sleeve of his shirt over his eyes and nose before he looked again at the wolf. It was definitely the wolf from before, he was sure of it.

"What are you doing here, dumbass?" Tobio asked cold, ready for the answer, ready for the kill. He could do it, he definitely could do it.

Hinatas mien changed and tears filled again in his eyes.

"Because I was looking for you! I wanted to see you again and I got lost! I can't get back!" His voice was loud and Kageyamas ears twitched before he shushed the other to stay quiet.

"Do you want my brothers to come and murder you?"

"Your bro-... more wolves?"

"Yeah." Kageyama just retorted looking behind Hinata as if to signalize that they could come here by any minute.

A little pause of silence occured between them before Hinata sniffed.

"I had never seen a wolf. I wanted to make sure I didn't just daydream it."

"Still, going this deep in was pretty dumb." Hinata nodded not even defending himself at this point.

There they were staring at each other and he could swear that his bothers would be very upset by now. But somehow he didn't want to kill this human. Iwaizumi said if he grows up he will be able to defend himself not mindlessly kill someone. So maybe-

"Can you help me get pack to the path?" Ripped out of his throughts Kageyama looked at the orangehaired human and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"But-... don't tell anyone I let you go."

"I promise." Somehow it was strange just letting the other go, but it felt right. It felt better than preparing for murder. So maybe what he did was in fact the right thing?

Walking next to the human in his half human shape, Kageyama stayed silent as he lead the other through the forest, sunlight more and more cutting through the leaves of the trees to illuminate their path. And once they reached the hill Hinatas mien changed. He seemed to shine again.

"Oh down there is the path!" He said out and turned to Kageyama to flash him a bright and big smile. He hadn't seen such a nice smile before and his head turned hot all of a sudden. Was he getting sick? Did he actually get sick from being with this human?

"Thanks a lot for helping me!" Hinata said happy and softly ran down the little hill towards the path. He turned around once he set foot on the path and waved towards Kageyama, excited to get back home.

"Humans are strange..." Tobio mumbled hearing a squeak next to him.

"Hi, Moniwa."

* * *

 

That was about 3 years ago


End file.
